Preciosas memórias
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Durante uma tentativa de arrumação em seu quarto, Liv reencontra uma caixa onde continha várias recordações. E, ao vê-las novamente, foi impossível não deixar-se levar por preciosas memórias.


Ano de 1990

A noite estava estrelada. Pela janela do quarto entrava uma brisa leve, que fazia a cortina de tecido leve balançar. Dentro do cômodo, Liv, uma jovem de cabelos compridos e loiros e de olhos azuis claros, remexia em seu guarda-roupas. Ela havia aproveitado o dia de folga no hospital para fazer uma faxina e se desfazer das coisas que não usa mais.

Enquanto realizava a tarefa, acabou esbarrando com a mão em uma pequena caixa, toda forrada com papel florido e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios rosados. Pegou o objeto se direcionando em seguida até a cama, onde se sentou, retirando em seguida a tampa e começou a rever cada objeto guardado dentro daquela caixa. Ali estavam contidas preciosas recordações, daquelas que muitas vezes esquecemos que temos e, tudo isso, estava trazendo um sentimento de nostalgia na bela jovem.

Eram fotos, papel de carta, cartões e tantas outras coisas, onde cada uma possuía um significado. Mas ao pegar uma foto em especial, fez com que Liv levasse a mesma até o peito. Voltou a afastar a foto e a fitou. Nela, ela estava ao lado de um rapaz com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, ele a olhava com doçura e ali, foi impossível para que Liv não lembrasse de como o conheceu.

Ano de 1977

Liv após sair da escola que estudava, andava distraída pelas ruas de Rodório em direção à sua casa, quando esbarrou em alguém fazendo com que seus cadernos e livros caíssem no chão.

– Oh! Me desculpe. Eu estava distraída e não te vi. – disse, desconcertada e já se colocando de joelhos para juntar seus pertences.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também estava distraído, portanto me perdoe também.

Depois de recolherem todos os objetos de estudo da moça, ambos voltaram a ficar de pé. Foi então que a jovem reparou na armadura dourada que ele usava. Claro que ela, como moradora de Rodório, conhecia os santos guerreiros que serviam Athena e até já havia visto alguns, mas aquele era a primeira vez que o via. Isso fez com que ficasse mais desconcertada ainda. O dourado percebendo o estado de Liv tratou de deixá-la mais à vontade.

– Para recompensar minha distração, permita-me levá-la até em casa, senhorita…?

– Liv Galanis… – respondeu ainda tímida, mas aceitando a cortesia do jovem e entregando seu material para que ele carregasse.

– É um belo nome o seu. Eu me chamo Aiolos.

– Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, né!? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

– Sim, sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário e estou à sua disposição. – piscou maroto, fazendo a loira corar um pouco e depois gargalhar do jeito espontâneo e simples do dourado.

Assim, os dois jovens caminharam pelas ruelas de Rodório, não tardando a chegar na casa de Liv.

– Pronto! Está entregue e segura senhorita, Liv.

– Muito obrigada por ter me acompanhado, Aiolos. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

– Não precisa agradecer. Muito me alegra acompanhar uma moça gentil e linda como você. Gostaria de poder ficar mais, mas infelizmente o dever me chama. – sorriu e logo após estendeu sua mão e assim que ela depositou a sua, depositou um beijo na mesma. – Cuide-se e espero encontrá-la mais vezes.

O que os dois jovens não sabiam, era que eles já tinham suas vidas unidas pelo fio do destino e que aquele encontro havia sido previamente planejado pelas Moiras.

Liv despertou de suas lembranças com um singelo sorriso nos lábios. Recordar aquele momento, que acontecera há muitos anos atrás, lhe trouxe nostalgia e uma grande saudade no peito. Olhou uma última vez para a foto, depois a colocou ao seu lado pegando outra em seguida. Nesta, ela e Aiolos estavam sentados sobre a areia fina de uma das praias que circundavam o Santuário. Novamente sua mente viajou até aquele momento retratado na foto.

Ano de 1977

Aquele dia havia sido difícil para Liv porque sentia-se entristecida após uma discussão feia que tivera com seus pais. Eles queriam que ela dedicasse mais tempo em ajudar na loja da família, porém, a jovenzinha sempre contra-argumentava dizendo que não queria aquilo para seu futuro e era sempre efusiva ao dizer que queria ser médica. Isso sempre rendia desentendimentos e deixava Liv extremamente chateada. Por isso naquele dia, ela decidiu ir até a praia e tentar relaxar, já que a brisa marítima e o barulho das ondas batendo contra as pedras, sempre conseguiam lhe trazer uma sensação de bem-estar e calmaria. E, também, gostava de colecionar conchinhas e tirar fotos do mar.

E foi perdida em suas questões internas, que não percebeu a aproximação de Aiolos. O Sagitariano havia ido até a praia para uma sessão de treino quando avistou a moça.

– Olá! – ele disse calmo para não assustá-la, tinha percebido que Liv estava distraída. – Que alegria encontrá-la aqui.

– Oi… – ao ver o dourado, deu um sorriso largo porque sua tristeza logo se esvaneceu e uma grande alegria tomou seu ser. – Também estou feliz em te rever.

Aiolos aproximou-se mais de Liv e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Você parecia distraída e, desculpe-me a indelicadeza, parecia triste também. Está tudo bem?

A grega mordeu levemente o lábio e voltou seu olhar para o imenso mar à sua frente ficando assim por longos minutos, o que fez o dourado perceber que ela não queria falar no assunto. – Desculpe, eu não quis ser invasivo. – disse numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio.

– São só questões familiares, mas nada com que deva se preocupar. – respondeu ainda olhando o mar.

– Entendo! Sei que as coisas irão se resolver.

– Tomara!

Logo depois, eles começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas. A conversa entre eles fluía porque ambos descobriram que tinham muitas afinidades e também muitas descobertas acerca de suas vidas. Por isso, nem percebem o tempo passar. Quando Aiolos se deu conta, as cores noturnas já começavam a pintar o céu grego.

– Nossa! O tempo passou tão rápido. – disse se levantando em seguida e ajudando Liv fazer o mesmo.

– Droga! – a jovem loira resmungou – Meus pais devem estar preocupados. Eu preciso ir, Aiolos, mas espero que possamos nos reencontrar em breve.

Liv depositou um beijo no rosto do sagitariano e saiu correndo antes que pudesse responder algo. Outrossim, apenas desejou o mesmo que ela.

Novamente Liv despertou de suas memórias, desta vez porque o telefone tocava incessantemente. Ao atender, era uma de suas irmãs a convidando para ir no fim de semana até a casa dos pais, no qual respondeu que iria sim, pois estava com saudades de todos. Quando terminou a ligação voltou ao seu quarto, tentou se desligar da caixa de memórias e ir terminar seus afazeres, porém não conseguiu. Então, voltou até a caixa e seguiu revendo todos os objetos nela contida. Até que encontrou a faixa vermelha que Aiolos sempre usava na testa, a pegou e levou a mesma até o nariz e constatou que apesar de todos esses anos, a faixa mantinha o perfume característico do Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

E, foi assim, que várias lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e logo desceram por seu rosto alvo porque lhe veio à mente a lembrança mais feliz e dolorosa que viveu em sua vida.

Os dias que se seguiram depois do encontro na praia, Aiolos e Liv se viam com mais frequência, mesmo que por diversas vezes a grega notasse que o sagitariano tentava ignorá-la. Um certo dia questionou o porquê disso e ele respondeu que ela já estava mexendo consigo, mas por causa de seus deveres como Cavaleiro não poderia se relacionar com ela, mesmo que quisesse. Isso a deixou um pouco chateada porque também estava apaixonada, porém entendeu a justificativa do amado. Naquele momento, tentou ir embora e não machucar mais seu coração, porém Aiolos segurou em seu braço impedindo-a que fosse.

– Sinto muito! Acredite, não quis machucar você. Tudo que almejava era viver esse sentimento lindo ao seu lado, mas há questões que estão acima de nosso querer. – Aiolos disse essas palavras com muito custo. Era visível que também sofria.

Liv queria dizer algo, mas simplesmente as palavras a abandonaram e só as lágrimas saiam em abundância de suas orbes azuis. Percebendo que o dourado também sofria e que precisava responder algo, fez algo inesperado. O abraçou e selou seus lábios nos de Aiolos e para sua surpresa, fora correspondida e logo as lágrimas de ambos se misturavam naquele gesto de amor. Por mais que tenha tentado, Aiolos não conseguiu reprimir àquele amor e deixou-se levar por ele. E, como prova de seu amor, deu a ela a faixa vermelha que sempre usava.

Porém, nem tudo é perfeito. O destino sempre coloca obstáculos a serem ultrapassados e, para Liv, este fora doloroso e arrebatador. Naquela mesma noite, Aiolos fora dado como o traidor do Santuário…

Quando a jovem loira descobriu, não pôde acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Conviveu com a tristeza e a depressão por longos anos, mas precisou se reencontrar e seguir em frente. Foi assim que se formou em medicina.

Quando novamente voltou de suas lembranças, ainda tinha o rosto umedecido devido às lágrimas. Certa de que não conseguiria fazer mais nada, ajeitou-se em sua cama e dormiu. Seus sonhos naquela noite foram povoados por Aiolos.

O destino impõe obstáculos para que possamos ficar fortes e, quando tudo é vencido, temos a certeza que colheremos coisas boas. E, não tardaria para que Liv colhesse os seus. Durante o fim de semana na casa dos pais, em dado momento saiu para ir no mercadinho comprar algumas coisas e na volta andava distraída quando esbarrou em alguém e ao olhar para pedir desculpa, viu ele.

– Aiolos!? – perguntou com a voz já embargada e não acreditando no que via. Seria sua mente lhe pregando uma peça?

Sim, era Aiolos. Ele havia sido revivido junto com os demais Cavaleiros há poucas semanas. Durante os dias que se recuperava só pensava em Liv e em reencontrá-la e naquele dia sentiu uma grande necessidade de ir até Rodorio. Foi quando esbarrou com ela. Após ajudá-la e que ambos se recuperaram da emoção, foram para a mesma praia de anos atrás e, após contarem tudo. Ela, sobre o que fez durante os últimos treze anos e ele como havia voltado, selaram seu amor num beijo sob a luz da lua cheia.

E, foi assim, que Liv e Aiolos, o casal unido pelo fio do destino, conseguiram ultrapassar as barreiras impostas em suas vidas.


End file.
